Jeromaru
by Xirroq the Absoleon
Summary: The story of Jeromaru, Orochimaru's unknown son............
1. Hatred For Father

Chapter one...Hatred for Father

"Well, another day is here," the ten year old Jeromaru says. "Another day to hate my life." "Well, I guess I should be thankful for Shadowfang. Without him, I would have nothing for my life." He watches as Shadowfang wakes up. "I wosh I didn't have to hide you from my father all the time, but you're my only friend and I'm willing to die for you, because of that."

"I love you too, Jeromaru," Shadowfang responds.

"I hope we can always be friends." Jeromaru hugs Shadowfang.

"Me too."Shadowfang tensed. "Your father is here," he says in a low growl.

Jeromaru falls to the floor quickly to feign sleeping. His father walks in the next second. "Hmph...every time I come in here I sense something else here that isn't anywhere else." Orochimaru sees a gleaming pair of eyes watching him. Shadowfang's eyes. In a quick movement Orochimaru grabs Shadowfang by his neck.

"Jeromaru!!"

"Shadowfang, no!" Jeromaru cries out.

"So, you're a friend of this mutt, are you?" Orochimaru says to Jeromaru. "Then I know what to do with this one." Orochimaru has an evil look on his face.

"Leave my friend alone!",Jeromaru yells and he jumps up aiming a kick at Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru uses Shadowfang to hit Jeromaru to the ground, knocking them out.

"You, mutt, are not worth my time," says Orochimaru to the now limp Shadowfang. "I'll take care of you."

Orochimaru seals Shadowfamg inside Jeromaru. Jeromaru comes to and sees that his friend isn't anywhere. "What did you do to Shadowfang?! You killed him didn't you?! I hate you father!!" Tears are falling from Jeromaru's face as he runs from his father and the Sound Village, hoping there is somewhere better than where he lived. 


	2. Out On His Own

Ch

Ch.2 Out on His Own

Jeromaru is running through the forest, trying to get as far away as possible from his father. "Why father? Why did you kill Shadowfang?" he thought as he ran, still crying from the loss. He was thinking too much and wasn't paying attention as he ran into someone from the Mist Village. The huge sword is all Jeromaru saw, amazed by its size.

Jeromaru is scared as the stranger looks down at him. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Shut up!" Zabuza yells. "What the hell do you want, kid?"

"For you to not kill me, and if you do, I can help you out if you train me in your ways!

Will you please accept my offer?"

"Yeah, I will if you shut up! Anyways do you have a name, kid?"

"I am Jeromaru. What about you?"

"Zabuza. Jeromaru, you seem interested in this sword of mine. Why?"

"It's just that it's so big. How do you carry it?"

"Pure strength, kid." Before we do anything, I have to tell Gato about you."

"Who's Gato?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Okay."

There was silence as Jeromaru and Zabuza travel together to the Mist Village.


	3. GatoLIfe in the Mist Village Part 1

Gato/Life in the Mist Part 1

Zabuza and Jeromaru walk towards Gato. "Hey Gato, we have a new recruit. His name us Jeromaru. I don't know where he came from, but I found him in the forest a ways back. He seems like he could be useful. If you think he is, I will train him to fight and make weapons.

"He does seem like the useful type, doesn't he? Where are you from?"

Jeromaru answers,"I am from the Sound Village. I happen to be the son of Orochimaru." Zabuza and Gato seem slightly surprised. Zabuza thinks to himself,"I never thought Orochimaru had a son."

"I believe he is well known around here because people keep associating me with him."

"Well, you look just like him, a perfect match except for the clothing," Gato says.

Jeromaru Slightly gains confidence. "Yeah, yeah,I've heard it all before. So can Zabuza train me or not?"

"I don't see why not." Gato turns to Zabuza. "Make sure you train him well. This one could be a powerful ally." Zabuza nods and turns to leave with Jeromaru following.

(I know the chapters are short but it's my first fanfic...) 


End file.
